We're in trouble now
by draco-cute
Summary: Draco has been stuck in a prison cell for nearly two weeks. One day the guards brings another prisoner.Draco had no idea why the prisoner was there.
1. Siting in four walls

**Hi, this is my first fan fiction and I hope you like it! Sorry about some writing mistakes! Feel Free to review.**

He was alone in the cell. It was build from stones and a stone-like bed by the wall. He's been stuck there for 2 weeks, and it was strange to him how the lack of food drained his strength. Even if he had a wand that would provide him his escape with one flick he would probably passed out from the exhaustion. Generally, he felt terrible. His skin was light brown, and so was his now dirty-blonde hair. He had several cuts on his cheek and arms and many bruises all over his body. He remembered when they first brought him there they kicked him in the stomach a lot forcing him to vomit blood. He so desperately wanted to get back to his home to his manor where he knew his parents were worried sick about him. He glanced at the little metal-barred window. The moonlight was spreading over his exhausted, bony face. Suddenly there was some noise behind the wooden door.He heard somebody talking.

, We don't have enough room in the other cells! Put her in here."

One of the guards opened the door, threw somebody into the cell as if the body was just a feather, and closed the door with a click in the lock indicating that he locked it.

Draco didn't know what to think. Because it was dark, he could only see the shape of the body that looked like a young woman who was clutching in pain. Draco approached her slowly she seemed to be conscious but from the pain her eyes appeared to be shut. He gasped in surprise when he recognized the woman as Hermione Granger.

However, she didn't look like the Granger he knew. Her hair was messier than ever, her face had cuts like his, and there were several cuts on her arms. She was wearing a jeans and a pink blouse with a zipper, which he recognized it. She wore it in her third year when she hit him in the face. He knelt down to her and quietly spoke:

, Granger? You'alright?"

There was no response in the first place but after couple of seconds, she spoke in a kind of playful but mean tone.

, If I was alright I would probably punch you Malfoy."

He grinned slightly but instantly his expression changed when he saw that Granger started moaning from the pain. He might've not liked her but still beating up a girl; any girl for fun was not quite amusing. He knew he must somehow help her.

,Ahh...Granger? Can I turn you over? You might be more comfortable." He asked hesitating. Hermione shocked her head in what he took to be 'yes'. He carefully turned her on her back that resulted in another painful moan.

, I think is better if I put you on the stone bed..." He mumbled to himself but apparently, Hermione heard him so she responded.

,Okay...but be careful." He carefully put her on the bed but he saw that she passed out from the pain. He didn't know what to do except watch over her while she watch her sleep; he knew if she turns over she'll fall and make even more damage to herself. He leaned onto the bed, thinking. He had no idea what possibly can she be doing in a Russian Castle, but he intended to find out first thing as she wakes up.

The morning sun stretched its rays over Hermione's face. She tried to move her head slightly but it was too heavy. She tried again and this time it worked, she moved her neck and now saw the room. There was only one figure leaning on the stone wall and it appeared to be sleeping. Hermione tried to stand up which resulted in a moan that woke up the figure. Draco heard a noise and woke up seeing the Mudblood trying to stand up.

, What are you doing?'', he asked her. She turned to him and responded.

, What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to get up. I am stiff from sleeping on a stone bed." she snapped.

, Hey I rescued you...You should be thanking me", he said angrily.

, You only transferred me to the bed.I wouldn't call that 'rescuing'.''

He glowered angrily at her while she was watching the cell.

, How long have you been here?", she asked suddenly watching him with narrow eyes.

, Two weeks. And because I've been here longer I'll ask you questions Mudblood not you", calmly answered Draco.

, Seeing as we're stuck here, it's fine by me. What do you want to know?'

, What the hell are YOU doing here?''

, Well that's a long story.'

, Tell it anyway'

, Well….since you've been missing for almost two weeks, your mother came to the Burrow and wanted to see Harry. She told him that you've been missing and she was afraid that you've might have been prisoner of the remaining Death Eaters. Harry was very surprised, but accepted for reasons I don't know. We started searching for you and Harry asked some Aurors to look for you. We found an illegal salesman which told us that you've been taken by the Russians in some castle in Russia. Harry, Ron and me split to look into each castle.

I came to this one. They caught me outside trying to get information if you were here… and here I am.', she finally finished.

Draco whilst listening to the story got up and was leaning on to the wall.

, Interesting story. Only…now that you're here who's gonna save us?', he added.

, I've already thought of that, stupid. I still have some sleeping powder and Instant Darkness Powder with me. We'll knock out the guards and make a run for It.', she said enthusiastically.

, Instant Darkness Powder? I remember this. I used it at Hogwarts when….', but he realized he was giving himself away and he closed his mouth.

But Hermione continued his sentence.

,…when you spend it on Ginny,Ron and Neville in the hallway outside the room of recquirement , so you're buddies can pass through with you guiding them with your Hand of Glory.', she said.

Draco looked at her in amazed look.

,How did you know that?'

, Harry figured it out. And he was in Borgin and Burkes in the summer before second year, when you were with you daddy and saw you wanting the Hand. And he also figured it out about the broken cabinets. The one in Hogwarts and in the shop which you threatened Mr. Borgin or Burkes to fix with your Death Eaters mark.'

Now Draco looked outraged.

,How did Potter knew all that?'

,He followed you all the time in our sixth year.', she said simply.

Draco looked stuned.


	2. The Plan

Hi, I'm back with the second chapter

**Hi, I'm back with the second chapter. I want to thank everybody for reading the first chapter and the reviews. By the way Ron is not Hermione's boyfriend here but except that ,HBP and DH are involved big time in the story.**

, I can't believe that he followed me. I worked the plan out for months. I….he…nobody…nobody knew about the plan to the last minute. How did Potter know?' he asked. Now his hands were grabbing his hair and looked a bit mental, Hermione thought.

, As I said Malfoy he tailed you. And will you shut up about that and think how are we going to get out of here.' she said indicating her hand at the cell. Draco looked at here realizing that she was actually right, they needed to work a plan out to escape.

, Fine. Any ideas?' he asked her defeated.

, Aha. But first you have to tell me when the guards come in to bring food, so we know when to be ready.'

, I don't know when they come in, I don't have a watch to know the time. I see you have one', he said mockingly looking at her arm.

, Yes I have one and I don't need the exact time. Tell me is it dark or light when they come in?', she asked him.

, Aaa…I think they come around one o'clock. And it's day time.'

, Wait I thought you said you didn't have your watch. How can you tell the time?', she said suspiciously.

, See the big clock on the big and tall tower. Well when it rings at night the guards' say it's midnight and that their shift is over. Then I count the hours' he said to her in a mocking voice again.

, Don't talk to me like that, you big ferret.'

, What you goanna call Moody here?'

He could tell that she got angry because her eyes narrowed.

, It's not nice to talk ill about the dead scumbag.' she said angrily.

He looked at her angrily too.

, I didn't know he's dead alright.'

, Fine but don't speak like that about him again.' she said. Hermione realized that there was no point in arguing. She needed more information from Malfoy. So she went on.

, Let's get back to the plan. Now it's ten past twelve. We have an hour maybe less.'

, What are you planning to do? Listen, we've got no chance of escaping. Yeah we're going to knock out the guards, but then what? There are more guards. What are we going to do about them?'

, Calm down ferret. Where do the guards keep our wands?', she asked.

, They're attached on their belts.' said Draco annoyed. He remembered several of his friends called him a ferret also. He hated that.

, So don't you think that after we have knocked the guards out the wands will be back at our possession? I guess the Slytherin Prince is too dumb to think of that.', she said with a smirk on her face.

, Well I didn't know the diversion until now Mudblood.'

It was his time to smirk as he watched Hermione losing hers. Suddenly he felt weak and dizzy. He heard Hermione ask him if he was okay but didn't answer her. Hermione watched him. He didn't seem to be okay. His eyes lost focus. He, still leaning on the wall, lowered himself to the ground into a sitting position with eyes now tightly shut. He was feeling really sick. He heard the Mudblood getting up from the bed and approaching him.

Hermione knelt by his side and took his arm and measured his pulse.

, Your pulse is faint.'

Draco opened his eyes.

, How do you know how my pulse is? You're not a doctor.'

, My Mom is a doctor and she taught me the basics.' she answered.

, I thought both your parents were dentists?', he looked at her, and she looked him back with a questionnaire look on her face. He guessed that she was going to ask him how he knew so he answered.

, School gossip…', he said.

Hermione was wondering why he knew that but decided that that was not relevant.

, Well my mom was dentist but she really wanted to be a doctor so she studied and got her M.D. at some night school or something. Now because she's my mother I have to check if you're Ok or I'll never get out of here.'

, Fine.' Draco answered. While she was examining him he only heard her mumble stuff like , pupils not dilated" , , pulse faint but stabile" .

, Okay. You look fine except that you are weakened by the lack of real food. Well either that or you're ill from something else. Can you make it for another hour or two? I need someone to watch my back about the guards when we make our getaway.'

He was thinking for couple of seconds but answered.

, I can make it.', he said weakly closing his eyes.

Hermione watched him and realized that he might be sicker than he's showing it.

, Well you can't sit on the floor. Put your arm around me and I'll help you to get to the bed.'

He nodded in approval. After he settled on the bed she started explaining the plan she came up with.

, Now listen carefully. When the guards start bringing the food to the prisoners we'll stand by the door. We'll hear them coming they're quite loud. Then we'll throw them the Sleeping Powder. Once they're knocked out we take our wands and make a quick getaway. If other guards follow us we'll just throw them the Instant Darkness Powder. Here is a little bit of both.', she said while she handed him two brown bags labeled ,Instant Darkness Powder' and ,Sleeping Powder'. She had two for her in her hands.

, Do you understand the plan?' she asked him.

, Yes. But now what?' he asked her.

She stared on the wooden door with a small window with metal bears.

, Now….we wait', she said with a gasp and sat down on the floor with the bags tightly in her arms.

**Hey guys what do you think? I'll might not be able to post another chapter soon because I'm going to vacation in two days. But that's a lot of time, so who knows maybe I'll write if I have time. Otherwise I'll be back from vacation in a week and a half so I'll be back then.**


	3. Escape

Hermione was sitting on the stone bed next to Malfoy when she heard the guards close by and knew that they were bringing the food which meant it was around one o'clock and it was time for the plan to take action

Hermione was sitting on the stone bed next to Malfoy when she heard the guards close by and knew that they were bringing the food which meant it was around one o'clock and it was time for the plan to take action. She turned and saw Malfoy half-asleep, his head leaning on the wall.

, Malfoy, quickly get up! Malfoy wake up!', Hermione cried in his ear but he barely opened his eyes. Draco slowly opened his eyes and assumed he dozed off because the Mudblood was yelling at him.

, Malfoy you idiot get up!"

, Alright…I'm up. I'm up"

Malfoy stood up and took the bags by his side. Hermione was already up and prepared. She said quietly.

,You get to that side and I will go to the other" Both of them took their places on either side of the wall by the door.

Then Hermione heard the key slowly spinning in the lock and threw a one last glance to Malfoy who only just nodded in approval. The guard came through the door. Hermione acted quick and threw the sleeping powder and the guard immediately fell down sound asleep.Hermione saw the wands on the guards belt and took them.

,Take this.", she said to Malfoy who accepted the wand. , Now let's get the hell out of here".

With her wand ready and up Hermione stepped through the door and went into the long stoned hallway. She glanced both ways and saw no guards so she proceeded. Malfoy was following her close by running. He thought that this might be easier than he anticipated. But he was wrong.

Two guards showed out of nowhere and started chasing them. Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw the guards too.

, Stupefy!Stupefy!" she yelled and saw MAlfoy also firing jinxes.

,Throw the darkness powder,MALFOY!" she yelled.

Draco realized that the bag was gone. HE must have dropped it while they were running.He had another idea.

,Granger keep running!"

,WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!."

,Trust me!"

He stopped running and concentrated.Finally he yelled.

,FIENDFYRE!" A long flame erupted from his wand. He realized that he should be running.

He ran back and got to the end of the tunnel where he saw Granger still running. Behind the fire was filling up the hallway.

,Malfoy come on!" Hermione screamed. She saw a forest ahead and was running that way with Malfoy following her close by. Draco stopped and turned around. The castle was on fire.

, Granger stop running!" he yelled.

Hermione stopped and also turned around.

,Stop? They can still catch us!"

, I think they'll be busy for a while with the fire" he sneered looking at the castle on fire.

, What spell did you use?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

, Fiendfyre." He looked at her also with narrowed eyes.

, Good job, Malfoy" , Hermione said. She didn't mean to say that but she couldn't say anything to that, she thought that that was a good used spell.

, Thank you. " he murmured. He suddenly felt dizzy and his legs were shaking.

Hermione noticed that he was feeling bad again. She knew she must help him even though she wanted to disapparate out of there as soon as possible. Draco feel on the ground and Hermione came close to him to check his breathing. It was getting harder for him to breathe meaning he was feeling worse. She caught his arm and raised him into a standing position and supported him for the walking part. He was not that heavy Hermione thought and noted that he was very thin.

, Come on Malfoy. I'll apparate to a hospital or your parents house."

He answered in a week voice.

, No you can't disapparate from here. It's like Hogwarts. We have to walk 3,5km north and then we can disapparate."

, Excuse me? Walk? Malfoy it's the middle of February. There are still parts were it's snowing. We'll freeze to death!"

,We don't have a choice." All the time he was talking his eyes were closed so Hermione decided it was not the best time to argue.

,Fine. Let's go. Wait can you walk?"

Draco was checking himself mentally. His legs had more strength then a few minutes ago.

, Sure. And don't help me I can perfectly walk on my own so don't touch me Mudblood."

Hermione at the time was still helping him walk but she was pushed away by him.

Still with a grudge on the word he just said she decided to let him be.

,Sure, no problem. You lead the way ferret." She gave him a smirk which he returned back and started walking into the forest.


	4. On the run

They must have been walking for hours. Draco stopped in his tracks and looked up the sky. It was getting dark and the freezing winds that blew at night started to come. He turned to Hermione.

,Stop!' he yelled for Hermione was ahead of him. She stopped and turned around with her arms crossed to protect her from the wind. Unlike Malfoy she had strength to walk but the cold weather got the worst of her. She was feeling weak and cold. She only was wearing two blouses and a thin cloak whilst Malfoy was well dressed with a thick traveling cloak and a sweater underneath it.

,What? Stop? We're close we should go on. There is probably only two hours walking. Why stop now?' she yelled back while she was walking up to Draco.

Draco yelled so she could understand him in the wind that blew harder with now snow.

,Because it's getting dark. We need to find some shelter!' then he looked her in the eye. , We're both weak and cold. If we go on we'll freeze to death.'

Hermione looked around probably measuring the hardness of the situation before she answered.

,Fine! Let's try and go up that mountain there's probably a cave'

He nodded and they started walking. About quarter of an hour later they found a small cave.

, It'll do for a night. I'll start a fire while you check if there's anybody following us.' Hermione said to Draco.

, Fine.' Draco answered with a little boredom in his voice and went outside to check.

He couldn't believe that he'll be stuck with a Gryffindor or worse a filthy little Mudblood except now that he thought of it, she wasn't little any longer. Even though he often said that she looked like a squirrel he couldn't help to admit that she now looked kind of pretty- when she wasn't bitching at him which was usually the occasion on which they actually talked or yelled as a matter of fact.

The cold wind brushed upon his cheek as he exited the cave while Hermione set up the fire with one wave of her wand. Draco realized that this was the first time in couple of week that he smelled the fresh air and he kind of began feeling better.

He checked if there was nobody following them and returned inside in the, now lit and a bit warmer, cave where he found Hermione sitting in front of the fire trying to get warm.

,The coast is clear.' he simply said and sat in front of the fire to but away from Hermione. But that act didn't went unnoticed under Hermione's watchful eye but she kept it to herself. Instead she asked him how far do they have to walk until they reach the line where they can disaparate.

,About a 1,5 kilometers. But with the snow and wind….maybe that will take a bit longer.' They were both very uptight and watched each other intensely like they were expecting the other to attack.

,We should guard in shifts in the night just to make sure nobody is following us.' , she said.

,Alright. Who will take the first shift?'

,I am. I'll wake you up in couple of hours so I suggest you better go to sleep.'

Draco nodded and while he was unfolding his legs so he could get into sleeping position Hermione stopped at the entrance of the cave and looked at him straight in the eye and her eyes quickly narrowed.

,Malfoy just to inform you about something. We have both reached a certain alliance in order to keep us alive and it's absolutely repulsing but it has to stay that way in order for us to make it to the end of the valley. Because I have immense respect for Harry I am honoring this allegiance and I have strict orders from him to bring you back alive, I am willing to cooperate. Should you try to cross me or in fact just point your wand at me without even causing a damage, I have full authority to hex you and touchier you as long as I wish. If you try to hurt me in any magical way believe me Harry would know and he has enough evidence to sent you on a death sentence in Azkaban. So, do we understand each other?' she finally finished.

Draco looked at her with a hint of surprise in his eyes but said simply. ,Yes'

,Good.' She said and started walking out the cave and while still walking she said , I'll wake you up in three hours.' And she went outside.

Draco was a bit stunned. ,Man, that Mudblood is the next McGonagall at Hogwarts' he thought to himself and smirked to himself because he had a plan to overrule her after he got his strength back.

**What do you think? Please write a review to this (I'm so sorry) short chapter.**

**Next Chapter: The student defeats the master(and a little romance in between).**


	5. A very long night

Hermione was sitting in front of the cave alone. Nearly two and a half hours passed by since she first sat on the small rock, meaning she only had half an hour before she must wake up and confront Malfoy. She was sort of glad and horrified to wake him up because: one she was exhausted; and two she had no way of knowing if Malfoy would attack her while she was sleeping. She had to resolve that problem somehow. It was not long before she realized she could use the same charms that she casted while she was on the run with Harry and Ron. She could use the one if cast will warn you if an enemy crosses it. She checked her clock – it was time to wake the idiot up. She stood up slowly and swept the land again with a careful eye before she went inside.

Malfoy was still sleeping tightly with his wand tight to his chest. His face color had returned a little and he looked a little bit healthier. She kneeled next to him and watched him carefully for couple of seconds before shaking him.

Malfoy slowly opened his eyes because something was shaking him awake. He saw Hermione kneeling next to him.

,Wake up, Malfoy. It's my time to sleep." ,she said tiredly. He got up and shook his head to stay awake.

, Fine. Did you see anything suspicious?"

, No, but keep your eyes open. Those guards can't be too far away."

He started walking towards the entrance of the cave but stopped to see what the Mudblood was doing. Apparently she didn't know that he was watching her because she was casting protective spells. She probably wanted to feel safe. He smirked before he exited. He had to clear his mind anyway. He couldn't believe that he broke out of prison and was now free. The down side was that he was stuck with a Mudblood. Things were so weird lately… He was thinking on how to over through Hermione and thought that the best way was to have her guard down-emotionally and magically. He would have to get her to talk.

He looked at his watch. It was time to wake her up. When he went inside he saw her lying on the floor with her hands to her head. He thought she looked peaceful…well comparing with the bitchy self when she was awake. He saw the spells she set up and decided that he shouldn't attack just yet. Instead he kneeled next to her and put her hand to her shoulder with the intention of waking her up. As soon as his hand touched her she jumped in a sitting position with Malfoys hand holding her back.

,Easy Granger!" he said.

,What's wrong? Did they find us?" she asked.

,No. I came to wake you up. It's your shift."

,Right." As she said it she realized that she and Malfoy were way too close together. Their faces were inches apart. He looked numb but with some glitter in his eyes. She didn't realize that his eyes were a nice shade of grey, until now. Malfoy never noticed that her eyes were chocolaty brown. They stared at each other for a couple of moments.

,I should go and keep guard. I'll wake you around six o'clock and then we should keep moving." , was all that she managed to say and hastened towards the entrance.

Malfoy snapped out of it a couple of moments after her. He lied on the ground thinking about the irony---It was cold outside and he needed a cold shower.

**Sorry about being short.I'll try the next one to be more long**


End file.
